User talk:Marcus gord
Welcome Hi, Marcus gord. Welcome! to the NeoPets Guilds wiki! Thank you for very good contributions of both new content and corrections that you've made so far! You are right. This place needs work. I'd really appreciate it, if you can help out. By the way, I've played Runescape -- just a tiny bit -- but I may play again soon. I'll be spending part of the holidays with the people who introduced me to it. I think we already have a link to the Runescape Wikia in our related article. It probably makes sense to have a short article on the game and other related oness. We can point users to the games they might enjoy, and I hope the people in those places will do the same for us. Hope to "see" you here again, soon and frequently. --RJ 23:01, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Yeay! Welcome back! I just ran into a conflict updating the Related page, because you were doing it too. Would you be willing to start the Runescape article? I suggest a short description and maybe a bit about how it's different from NeoPets with links to the Wikia and to the game site. If you don't want to, I will, but I suspect you could do it more justice. --RJ 23:13, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Another one... Did you know that there's a Stargate Wikia too? --RJ 23:21, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Contributions I'm a fan of correctly used English. So spelling and grammatical corrections are fine. Unfortunately, I don't have a good Web-spell checking tool, and I make typos. Feel free to correct them. I can also take constructive criticism. I sometimes leave less than perfect writing alone for awhile because I do not want to discourage new editors. As you noticed, this wiki hasn't had many. With more experience, I'm sure you'll get better at wiki formatting. It looks like you're already better than you think. Let me know, if there's any particular areas where I can help. Also, if you continue to edit would like administrative authorization, let me know. I would also greatly appreciate your assistance with anti-vandalism. Because this site is for all ages, I try especially hard to "keep it clean" and to keep the tone constructive and kind. So, even when I don't have time to edit, I usually check for problems. Or I ask some admins I trust from other Wikia to keep an eye out here when I can't. I had started a Runescape page with your text before I saw your message that you would. Please feel free to "clobber" the placeholder. --RJ 23:35, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Welcome back! It's good to see you here whenever you can make the time to help out here! Yes, it would be highly appropriate to change the template:stub to match Neopets style better. I don't do much computer drawing... do you? I'd love to have some original art work we could use here. We can't use Neopet's images because they are under copyright. For now, I'll see if I can do anything with basic formatting to improve the template. --RJ 00:30, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Improvements I think some additional, original images would be great and would very much improve the look and feel of this wiki. Please make sure that anyone who helps understands that images posted here must be released under GFDL. And when an image is uploaded, the permission should be stated explicitly. If you're looking for other areas to help out... a whole new area for expansion is the characters from neopets. And we have too many stubs that could use some work. Have fun! --RJ 03:48, 19 January 2007 (UTC) NeoWikian Wanna "sign in" on the NeoWikian page? --RJ 17:33, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Which guild are you in now? Would they like some pages here? --RJ 15:04, 6 April 2007 (UTC)